Sweet Cake
by Gpilot04
Summary: Chaper 9 posted! Hisoka a girl? And solving a case on a wedding cruiseship with Tsuzuki! Who is that mysterious man? Will Tsuzuki find the kidnapped Hisoka? RR please
1. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved.

A/N: I don't know much about YnM, so if I get things wrong, it's not my fault!!  Read and Review please!  [bows down]

WARNING: shounen-ai.  Don't like it, don't read it.

SWEET CAKE

Sun shining through palm leaves, the ocean waves tumbling against the white sand, and a nice cool wind to cool off from the heat.  Yes, it was paradise.  Buffets every night, including booze and live entertainment.  Aaahh, relaxing isn't it?  If only you took the chance of a week holiday from EnmaCho!  But nope, there he is…the only one who refused the trip in order to finish his master plan, Yutaka Watari.  Yes, the blonde scientist had locked himself up in his lab with 003 and his bubbly colourful chemicals and potions.

"Waaah, how many days has past 003-chan?!" he said without looking up from the blue foaming liquid.  It threatened to spill over the rim of the flask.  003 hooted from his shoulder.  Watari looked at his owl friend.  "Really?  Then that will be perfect."  He smiled cheerfully and 003 happily hooted.  He grabbed a test tube filled with shiny white fluid sloshing about.  He leaned down so he was eye level with the blue flask and gently tipped over the test tube so a drop fell out and into the bubbly blue.  Which had swirled and turned pink.  Bubbles had rise had floated around, tugged gently by the AC.  Watari smiled widely.

"Sugoi!!  I have done it!  My wonderful SEX CHANGING POTION!!" he announces to 003, who hooted back and fluttered around.  More bubbles were rising from the pink bottle and it started to hiss.  Watari stopped in the middle of his victory dance and looked at it puzzlingly.  "Eh?"  It exploded.  Pink goop covered the room.  Some streaked with blue.  Watari was among the heap of sticky wet junk.

"Hmmm…" he ponders for a moment.  "Do you think it suppose to explode?  003-chan?  003-chan??  Where'd you go?!"  He got up and wiped the substance from his glasses.  Amazingly, Watari sees the bottle and chemicals still intact, only covered in pink.  "Oh, thank goodness nothing was destroyed!"  The orange eyed scientist took a step forward, only to hear his step squawk.  "Ah, 003-chan!  There you are!"  His hands scooped down and brought up and raggedy pink fluff ball.  It hooted  indignantly.  "Well, let's clean up, hm?"

-=-=-=-=-

"I can't believe this will be our last night here!" the shinigami's voice wailed.  His puppy tail wagged sadly.  "I'll miss all the free sweets…"

"Baka, is that all you care about?"  The shinigami with forest green eyes glared at his partner.  Tsuzuki bounced to his partner's side.

"Of course I don't only care about sweets!" he beamed.  Tsuzuki slung an arm around the surprised Hisoka's shoulder.  "I care about you too, 'Sokaaa!"  A blush rose to the smaller shinigami and Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki's arm off.  Hisoka was going to call Tsuzuki an idiot with the trademark glare until Tatsumi showed up with a martini in hand.

"I hope you two packed up everything.  I don't want to be late catching the ride back to EnmaCho," he said seriously as he sipped his glass.  Tsuzuki faltered.

"But I wanted to stay here a bit longer…why leave so early in the morning?" he whined.  He sat down in a chair and watched the moths and fireflies dance around the torch.  They were out in the beach having their last luau.  Tatsumi took the seat next to Tsuzuki and pointed to their chief.

"Because it's embarrassing when Kacho is drunk and flirts with the dancers."  Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.  There on the stage, Kanoe was a bit tipsy and stumbling around the hula dancers who sweat dropped and tried to avoid him.  Hisoka walked off from where he stood.  The purple-eyed shinigami stood up from his seat and caught up with him.

"Hisoka!  Wait, where are you going?"  Hisoka turned around.  Tsuzuki was wearing a brightly coloured and patterned Hawaiian shirt and black trunks.  He bothered not to wear a shirt or tank underneath [yummy!  XD].

"I'm going back to our room," he said casually.  Hisoka's wearing an orange flannel with a white tank underneath and blue shorts.  The orange tint from the fires that lit the way back to the hotel made his skin and blonde hair glow.  Tsuzuki grinned.

"Hisoka," he said.  "Can you buy me some cakes from the bakery inside?"  The puppy shinigami wagged his tail happily.  "Pleeeeaaase, 'Soka?"  Purple eyes were set on pleading mode.  Hisoka sweat dropped and sighed.  He threw his hands in the air.

"You're a bottomless pit, you know that, Tsuzuki?" he turned around and walked to the beautiful resort.  "This is the last time I'm wasting my yen on you!"  Tsuzuki jumped happily and glomped Hisoka from behind.

"Sankyuuu!"

"B-baka!"  Hisoka felt the heat flourishing around his cheeks.  "Get off of m-me!!"

"Gomen nasai, Hisoka!"

As soon as they arrived back in EnmaCho, Kanoe told the employees to have an hour off so they can change since they were still in vacation gear.  They thanked him and Tsuzuki was especially happy.

"I can eat my sweets now!" he chirped.  Since last night, he didn't get to eat the cake Hisoka bought for him.  Its creaminess was summoning Tsuzuki's watering mouth to chomp on its fluffy sweet flesh.  Seeing that the cake was still in the box, which was with his baggage, he walked to the door and grabbed the knob.  Unfortunately, someone opened the door first and slammed it to the poor shinigami's face.

"Welcome back!!" Watari shouted.  He smiled widely.  Tatsumi greeted him back and so did Kanoe and Hisoka.  "Where's Tsuzuki?"  003 flew off the clueless scientist and hooted as she landed on the stunned Tsuzuki on the floor.  "Ah, there you are!"  Watari dragged Tsuzuki outside an pardoned himself.  Once they were outside and everybody had left to change, Tsuzuki came around and Watari hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too, Watari, but I can't breathe!!" Tsuzuki flapped his arms around until Watari released his hold and apologized.

"Tsuzuki!  Remember why I told you I didn't want to go with you guys?" Watari said anxiously.  Tsuzuki scratched his head.

"Ah…no."

"Oh, well let's just look at this flashback!"

# Flashback #

"Watariiii!  How come you don't wanna come!!  It's vacation all weeeeek!!" Tsuzuki cried out.  Watari laughed and pet the sad puppy.

_"Tsuzuki!  The reason I'm not going is to…" Watari lowered his voice and looked around.  Everybody was outside.  "…can you keep it a secret?"_

_"Hai hai!"_

_"I'm going to be working on my SEX CHANGING POTION!!"_

# End flashback #

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Tsuzuki said.  "Are you finished with it?"  Watari eagerly pulled out a plastic rectangular container.  Inside was the pink cream filled to the top.

"Now, it'd be too obvious if I just laid out a tub of cream for people to eat so I need a pastry," Watari said in his scientific voice.  He grinned and looked at the plastic bag on Tsuzuki's luggage.  "Is that cake?"  The chocolate haired shinigami swished around and stared at the plastic baggy.  Inside was the cake, but…

"Hisoka bought that for me!  Don't waste it!!" Tsuzuki wailed and jumped in front of the cake using his body as a shield from Watari's sex changing cream.  The blonde scientist chuckled and told Tsuzuki that he'll take only one slice.  Tsuzuki agreed happily.

"Let's go to your house, Tsuzuki," Watari said.  "We can cut the cake and plan out who gets to eat it!"

Moments after Tsuzuki changed into his usual suit for work, Watari went to the kitchen to get a knife.  The two eager friends and an owl gathered around the coffee table on which the slice of cake laid on a dish.  Trembling with excitement, the happy scientist pried the plastic lid of the container carefully.  Grabbing the knife, Watari dipped the knife in and smothered the cake with this special cream.  His amber eyes twinkled and laughed happily at the cake.

"Excellent," he murmured, tapping his fingers together.  "Now, who's going to eat it?"  003 flew off his shoulder and hooted.

"Not me!" Tsuzuki said, backing away from the sweet slice.  "What about Tatsumi?"  The puppy shinigami wagged his tail.  "Wouldn't you like to see him as a girl?  Heehee!"  Watari reddened but folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"I was thinking about giving Bon this stuff."  003 hooted in agreement.

"WHAAAT?  No way!"

"Yeah, you're right.  He kinda has a girly figure already," Watari joked.  Tsuzuki frowned and stuck out his tongue.

"You're so mean, Watari!  I think he looks-"

"Cute?"

"……yes," came the purple-eyed shinigami's shy answer.  His face became a bit pink.  Watari slapped him on the back.

"C'mon!  Let's find Tatsumi!"  Watari grabbed the platter and Tsuzuki followed him out.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, made by a pair of sneakers.  His green eyes looked at the floor, his feet guiding him to the chief's office.  Opening the door quietly, he found out that nobody was inside.  He was the first to arrive.  He took a seat and drummed his fingers on the table.  It was only 10: 15 am.  He was very early indeed.  With forty-five minutes to spare, all he could do is sit and wait.

_I wonder where Tsuzuki might be.  Baka, probably at home stuffing himself silly with the cake.  This is sooo boring…_ he thought endlessly.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," said a voice.  Hisoka lifted his head up and turned around.  It was Tatsumi, decked in his usual brown suit.  "No one else is here yet?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to my office for some paperwork.  Tell me when Kacho is here."  Tatsumi left after Hisoka nodded to him.  After fifteen minutes and no sign of Kanoe arriving, the young shinigami rose from his seat and left.  He went to the bathroom.  ^_^;

"Sshh, I don't think anybody came here yet!" a finger went to his lips as the scientist shushed the puppy.  Tsuzuki nodded and opened the door to the office.  Nobody was there and he motioned Watari to come in and silently close the door.  The muffled their laughter and tiptoed to the chairs.  Tsuzuki placed it in front of the chair on the right.  The blonde shinigami waved his hands around.

"No!  That isn't where Tatsumi sits!" Watari reached over the table and grabbed the plate.  "He sits over here."  He moved the dish carefully to the left side of the table.  The small owl hooted.

"No," Tsuzuki said.  "He always sits on the right side of Kanoe!"  He pulls the cake to the right side.

"Don't be such a forgetful person, Tsuzuki!  It's obvious he sits on the left side!"

"You maybe a scientist, Watari, but I think you could have made your calculations wrong."

"I don't think so!"

So it kinda went like that, the two shinigamis puling the cake towards either side of the table.  That is until there was a knock on the door.  003 fluttered off the shoulder and out the window.

"Hide!"

After Hisoka left the bathroom, he thought that Kanoe would be back by now.  He looked at his watch and it read 10: 45 am.  He walked to the office but slowed a few meters away when he heard voices inside.  Since they were muffled he wasn't sure whose voice it belongs to.  Quietly approaching the door, he knocked.  The shuffling inside stopped.  He knocked again.

"Kanoe?"  Turning the knob slowly with a hand, he gently kicked the door open and peered inside.  Empty.  Letting out a sigh he moved to the table and sat down.  Little did he know, Watari and a puppy Tsuzuki were cowering under the table.  Recognizing the shoes of his partners Tsuzuki was about to scream out "NOO!!" but Watari's hand covered his mouth.

"Huh?" the young teen looked at the piece of cake presented on the table.  A fork was stabbed and lost in the fluffy pink cream.  Forest green eyes stared at it intently, like it was going to explode.  Nothing happened.  _What is a piece of cake doing here?  Is it for me?_  Silence.  His hand itched to grab the fork, but he wasn't quite sure if it was meant for him to eat.  _Nobody else is here.  Did someone put it here knowing I would come back?  Aw hell with it.  I'm hungry._  Pulling the cake towards him and swiped his finger across the thick layer of cream, he began to wonder if this pastry was the same cake he bought for Tsuzuki last night.  He licked off the pink frosting and thought it was good.  After a few minutes he was done.  Beneath the table, Tsuzuki was crying and Watari was grinning from ear to ear, waiting for the result.  The happy scientist expected a puff of smoke or Hisoka gagging for air, but instead the boy just fell out of his chair unconscious.  The puppy broke free of Watari's grasp and scrambled to his partner's side.

"AAAHHHH!!  You killed him!!  He's not moving!" Tsuzuki  gathered Hisoka's head into his lap and cried loudly.  Watari crawled out of the table and placed his fingers on the teen's pulse.

"Quiet!  He's not dead he's just knocked out."  That made the browned hair man stop wailing.

"Oh.  I knew that."  Watari sighed as he looked at Hisoka. _ A failed experiment.  Hopefully I won't get clobbered._  Watari thoughts started to think of what was wrong, but footsteps were heard outside the room.

"Oh no!"  He pulled Tsuzuki from the floor.  "Someone is coming!  Hide Hisoka!"

"Why?!" Tsuzuki asked as he quickly picked up Hisoka in his arms.

"Because!"  Watari said as he opened a closet door.  His mind wracked for an excuse.  "If they found out that I tested some of my experiments, then, uh, uh…!"

"Kurosaki-kun, did Kacho arrive yet?"

"EEP!" Watari yelped and pushed the two shinigami in the small closet.

"WHA-!!"  He didn't know why he was being locked inside, but he instantly hated it because he could hardly move.  Hisoka's head just lolled on the man's shoulders.  The brown-haired man could see himself all red despite being in the dark.  Being squished against his crush in a small closet was certainly not his favourite thing to do.  He would have to beat Watari for this.  His hair stood on end when he heard Hisoka groan.  The blonde was too close for comfort.  If the kid did wake up, Tsuzuki would be fairly beaten to death from the teen.  The shinigami nearly screamed when he felt Hisoka move around.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!  AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!_  He felt the door creak open.

"I'm just going to hang my coat!"  That was Tatsumi's voice.  "I don't see why you're so –WHAT THE H – Aaahh!"  Tsuzuki whimpered as he felt himself fall over backwards and onto the hard floor.  He grabbed Hisoka around the waist and pulled him down too.

"What the hell are you guys doing in the closet?!!" Tatsumi yelled out.  Kanoe jumped up from his seat and looked at the tangled mass of bodies on the floor.  He got a nosebleed.

"Uh, uh, ano…." Tsuzuki stuttered, but before he could utter another word, Hisoka woke up unaware and sat up from his bed of flat red Tsuzuki.  The blonde yawns and lifted his arm to stretch.  Tatsumi got a nosebleed and turned around and ran to the tissue box.

"…what?" squeaked Hisoka.  His hands shot out to cover his mouth.  Did his voice just sound a tad higher?

"….'Soka…eeeh…"  As green eyes traveled down to the floor, Hisoka found out that he wasn't sitting on the floor.  But rather sitting on top of Tsuzuki, in a…uh…in a way.

"Aaaahhh!!!"  Quickly scrambling off his crimson partner, he found himself standing up blushing from head to toe.  Speechless and embarrassed and pissed, Hisoka opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  Instead Watari said something.

"I think it worked!!"  He smiled wide and yanked Hisoka's denim jacket off to reveal the orange sweater.  The world was oblivious to the blonde mad scientist.  He didn't notice Tatsumi and Kanoe faint.  "Bon!  Look in the mirror!"  He went adjusted the closet door.  On the inside of the door was a mirror.  He swung it until it was against the wall, facing Hisoka.  "Look!  My sex changing potion worked!!"

Tsuzuki was quick enough to catch the "new" Hisoka Kurosaki, who fainted in disbelief.

Well, what do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated!!!  ^_^ 


	2. Chapter II

Notice: All rights reserved.  Gah!  Spelling mistakes and crud, but no one really cares right?  Good.  XD.  I was thinking of changing the title to "Sweet Cake."  Hmmm.  Please review!

"You better explain all of this, Watari!!" Tatsumi roared.  Watari flashed a cheeky smile and waved them goodbye as he made a mad run to his lab followed by Tsuzuki who was carrying his partner in his arms.

Once they had reached the scientist's lab, Watari opened the window and 003 flew in.  She gave him a peck and nestled on his shoulder.  Hisoka woke up once Tsuzuki laid him on the examination table.

"Ah Bon, you're awake!  Yokatta…" Watari sighed.  He grabbed a stethoscope and reached up the still dazed Hisoka's shirt.  Once the young boy, I mean, girl, felt the cold metal Hisoka slapped Watari away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I just wanted to check if there's anything wrong with your new body!" Watari put the instrument down.

"Of course there is something wrong!!" the teen shouted.  "I've been turned into a girl for god's sake!  Turn me back!!!"  She jumped off the table and began to shuffle through Watari's desk.  "You have an antidote don't you??!!"  Tsuzuki stared on the blonde man and then to the blonde girl.

Watari leaned on the table and adjusted his glasses.  "Sorry, I haven't thought of it yet."  He didn't see the mad blur that jumped him when he looked up.

"NOOO!!  YOU BETTER THINK OF THE DAMNED ANTIDOTE NOW BEFORE I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!!!" scream Hisoka as he wrapped his hands around the taller man's throat.  Seeing that Watari is being attacked, 003 began to fly around the teen's head and peck and poke, squawking.

"Hisoka!" shouted Tsuzuki.  "Get of Watari or you won't turn back to Hisoka!!"  He ran to the choking pair and grabbed the girl around the waist and tried to pry her off Watari who's turning blue.  "Let go of Watari!  Ungh!!"  Tsuzuki, obviously stronger than Hisoka, pulled her off but with more strength than he intended to use.  Still wrapped by Tsuzuki's arms, Hisoka fell with him to the ground.  Watari gasped for breaths and 003 fanned his face with her wings.

"Thanks, 003-chan," he wheezed.  003 hooted and perched on his shoulder.  He looked at the struggling couple on the floor.  Tsuzuki sitting down on the floor holding down the small flailing girl around the waist while Hisoka made threats.  The door opened and hit Tsuzuki on the head.

"Itai!" squealed the shingami as he fell forward on top of Hisoka.

"B-baka!!" the greened eye girl shrieked, blushing, and tried to wiggle out of the grasp to continue the strangulation of Watari.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" said the one who opened the door.  None other than Tatsumi.  "I walk in here and this is what I see…"  He rubbed his temples.  Watari sitting in front of the computer and on the floor are two shinigamis wrestling.  Hisoka managed to slipped out of his jacket and leap at blonde man.  Tatsumi helped to restrain the angered teen.  "Watari, just go to the meeting!"  The scientist couldn't be happier to oblige, the kid can get evil.  Hisoka calmed down after Tatsumi grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it at him.

"Kurosaki-kun," the man said calmly.  Hisoka looked up.  Did he shrink as well?  Damn.  "I'm sure Watari will reverse this.  I will make sure of it."  He stared down into the green eyes of her until she nodded in agreement.  "Ah, well meeting in ten minutes."  He bent down and picked up Hisoka's jacket and handed it to its owner.  "I suggest you change."  Hisoka looked down at herself and went bright red immediately.  A wet shirt is not a good thing.  Tsuzuki only laughed.

¬_¬  10 minutes later

Everyone sat around the table as Tatsumi and Kanoe explained the situation.  Hisoka wasn't really paying any attention.  Hopefully Tsuzuki will fill him in later on.  The young girl was too busy cursing in her mind and wondering miserably if she was going to stay this way.

"Anyways, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are going on this mission for obvious reasons," concluded Kanoe.  He looked at the two.  A grinning Tsuzuki and a sulking Hisoka.

"Watari, can you tell Wakaba-chan to buy some appropriate clothes for Kurosaki-kun," said the shadow master.  The scientist nodded and waked out of the room.  "Do you have any questions Tsuzuki?"

"Nope!" said the genki man.

"Kurosaki-kun?"  Silence came the reply.  "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" she blinked a few times.  "Uh, no."  She unfolded her arms and stood up.  "I'm going to pack."  And left.  Kanoe just sat there while Tatsumi adjusted his glasses.

"I don't think he, uh she, was paying attention," Kanoe said.  Tatsumi nodded.

"She's going to be in one helluva surprise…"  Tsuzuki snickered and left.

Although the two had to leave early that morning, Hisoka had no idea why Tsuzuki came over to his, or her, place to leave with her.

"Don't you remember what Kanoe said?" Tsuzuki asked innocently.  Hisoka shook her head and continue to walk silently on the road.  By the time they got to their destination, Hisoka wished she paid attention.  They were traveling on boat, a cruise ship.  She suspects it might be a case similar to Tsubaki-hime.  On the dock were Watari and Wakaba holding a luggage.  Were they going too?

"Yo, Kurosaki-kun!" called out Watari.  Tsuzuki and Hisoka hastened their pace and met up with the two.

"Are you guys going too?" inquired Hisoka.  Wakaba shook her head no and handed the baggage to her.  She smiled.

"Wah, you look cute as a girl!" she teased.  Of course, Hisoka looked away to hide the blush.

"What's this for?  I already packed."

"Ah, Hisoka!  You don't have any girl's clothes!" laughed Tsuzuki.  Hisoka blinked in confusion.  "This yacht is for newlyweds!"  Green eyes widened at that word and looked at the yacht.  Using her empathy, Hisoka can tell Tsuzuki was right.  She sensed "couples" on board.

"My god…" she muttered, her voice breaking.  She took a few steps backward before stumbling into her happy, very happy partner.  The purple-eyed man took this opportunity to carry Hisoka in his arms like a groom and bride.

"What are you doing??!!  I don't want to get on this ship!!  Let me goooooooo!!!"  Ah, resistance is futile isn't it?

"Don't worry, we'll take your luggage to the workers!! [an: I don't know what they are called]" Watari laughed and bid them a good honeymoon.  Hisoka shot death glares while doing an imitation of a tomato.  Wakaba waved and disappeared.  Watari following suit.  All Hisoka can do is pout.  All Tsuzuki can do is smile.  :D

XD  Ah, how cute!  Review for the happy couple!  [pops champagne bottle]


	3. Chapter III

Notes: Rights reserved here!  I like to thank all of you for your reviews!  :D  You made my day!  *chu*

They reached their room, Tsuzuki carrying his "bride" the whole way.  They gained looks of admiration from the other brides, wishing their husbands would do the same.

"Okay, can you put me down now?  I feel very stupid," mumbled the young shinigami.  After dumping her on the bed, Tsuzuki looked around the room.  King-sized bed, TV, small fridge, a vanity and dressers, and two doors.  The first one he opened was a small closet.  The other must be a bathroom.  And sure enough, the doors revealed a two-person tub, large sink and mirror, those stereotypical "lovers" bathrooms kind.

"This sucks."  The tall man turned around to see Hisoka standing next to him.  "It doesn't have a shower stall."

"That's cause we're suppose to bathe together, dear!" Tsuzuki said happily thrashing his tail.  He pulled the red Hisoka into his arms.

"B-BAKA!!"  POW!!  Tsuzuki was thrown onto the floor by the fist of Hisoka.  "You hentai!"

"Oooowww!!"

"I'm going to go bathe.  ALONE."  The door slam was quite loud.  Heeheehee, Tsuzuki laughed in his mind.  He opened the fridge and was very delighted to see pastries.

"Sugoi!" he clapped his hand together and dug in.

Sinking deep into a warm bubble bath, the transformed shinigami can't help but think and let her mind wondered.  

_This is a really big tub.  Big enough for two, oh yeah, that's right.  It is for two.  I can't believe I'm in a wedding yacht.  I'm not going to wear a bridal gown am I?  Hope not_.  His mind lingered on.  _And I can't believe Tsuzuki is okay with this!!  Me being a girl just had to be a convenience, did it huh?  Grrrr…Wakaba-chan might have gone with Terazuma, but noooo, damn cake!_  He gave a little 'hmph' in his mind.  _I bet they were going to dress me up as a girl anyways…must kill Watari…must kill…_  The furious girl swiped at the thick bubbles.

After 2 minutes of bubble swiping…

_And why is Tsuzuki so happy about this?  I hate this!_  More swiping.  Hisoka folded her arms cross her chest.  The white bubbles still there, hiding the small girl.  A soothing smell was coming from the bubbles.  How nice.

Tsuzuki has been nicer to me after I saved him from the flames.  And I've just been plain mean.  Hn.  Why does he have to be so nice?  That idiot makes me feel weird inside…

'It's called love, you idiot!'  Conscience can always be a pain, but a great companion.

No way!  He can't possibly!  I've been so cold to him…so he's just being nice.

'I'm not talking about him, baka!  I'm saying you like him a lot!  You know, it's called "love!"'

_…I'm losing my sanity…_

A knock on the door.  The train of thoughts broken by Tsuzuki's pound.  

"Hisoka, I love you a lot!"

"WHAT?!"  Had the young shinigami heard right?  Hisoka was in 10 shade of red.  She shot out of the tub to strain her ears.

"I said I'm going to go out!"

Oh.  Hisoka couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed.  Why?  She didn't know.  She sank back into the tub.

"Oh, okay."  Lying on the porcelain side he closed his eyes and inhaled the lavender scented bubbles.

'Love?  Am I right huh huh huh?'

I didn't actually think conscience could actually act like this.  Must block it.  Sleeeeeep… 

And so she did.

A small band of musicians played a light romantic tune in the dining hall.  And obviously, sets of newlyweds dance, dined, and chattered among themselves.  Luckily there was a bar, and there, Tsuzuki ordered what he could with his meager salary.  He pulled up a stool and propped his arm on the counter.  A waitress with short light brown hair had her back to him.

"A small glass of—"

"Hey Saya, turn around!  It's Tsuzuki!!"

Indeed, the waitress spun around and met the violet orbs of her friend.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Saya?!  And Yuma?!  What are you girls doing here?" he chuckled, happy and surprised to see them.  They all pulled him in hugs and smiles and laughs.

"We work here!" burst Yuma.  Saya nodded.

"We are also under cover," said the other.  "Kacho-san sent us here to take note of anything suspicious."

"Yep!  And the pay on this boat is really good!  Now we can buy Sanha's new line of dresses!!" Yuma gushed.  Her eyes were sparkling, obviously thinking of those ridiculously frilly dresses in her mind.  Saya had the same glazed look in her eyes too.

"Ah, well, I hope you get your dresses!  Well could I get a glass of sake?" he said while pulling out his wallet.  Saya stopped him.

"On the house!" she cheered.  Violet eyes went starry and puppy ears and tail popped out.

"Really?!"  The girls nodded.  "Sankyuuuu!!!  Hisoka will be happy I didn't waste any money!"  The shinigami reached for the alcohol happily.

"Hisoka-kun is here too?" Yuma asked.  Tsuzuki nodded and brought the cup to his lips.  "Well come on!!  Take us where he is!"  Before the liquid even touched the man's lips, his two friends were dragging him out of the bar.

"Where is he, Tsuzuki?" the two girls asked, with a  grin on their face.  "Is he in his room?  Did he go out?"

The violet-eyed man was a bit jealous.  Just a tad, but answered them anyways.

"Yeah, he's in our room."

"'Our room?'  Tsuzuki!  This is a wedding yacht!" Saya stopped and released her grip on the Tsuzuki's arm.  "They only have one bed you know."

"Yeah.  We are married here."  He wondered if that was a good thing to say or a bad thing to say.

"MARRIED?!" both girls blurted our in unison.  "KAWAII!!  I can see him in Sanha's wedding dress!"  Yuma brought her hands together and sighed at the thought.

"Are you having a _honeymoon_?" Saya asked, giggling.  Tsuzuki was taken back at the question and went pink.

"What?!  We are n-!"

"Waaiii!!  We should by him Sanha's naughty line of lingerie!"

"Yes!  The one with the lacey top and garter belt!  Ooo, and those-"

Tsuzuki looked like he was going to have a nosebleed that could flood a city or a major heart attack.

"Stop!!" he shouted, covering his ears so he didn't have to listen to more lacey this and that.  "Hisoka and I are undercover!  We are not married, we are just pretending so we can solve the case!"  The words sunk into the two girls and they made an Oh.  They walked silently to the room Tsuzuki shared with his "bride."

"Hisoka, I'm back!" he called out as he opened the door.  He looked around but there was no Hisoka in the room.  Saya and Yuma walked around in awe.

"Wow, your room is so big!  Bigger then ours!" Saya said.  She and her partner sat on the bed waiting.  "It's so nice!  But where is Hisoka-kun?"

"I think he is still taking a bath."  The tall shinigami walked to the bathroom and knocked.  "Hisoka?  It's Tsuzuki."

Silence.

"Are you in there?"

Nothing.

"OH MY GOD, HISOKA DROWNED!!"  Without thinking he kicked the door open, waking the sleeping beauty up.  There was a really shrill scream.  The two sitting girls just looked at the opening of the bathroom.  Then there was an alarmed scream by Tsuzuki and water splashing, followed by a high-pitched scream.  Yuma and Saya wondered if it really was Hisoka because it sounded like a woman's scream.  Then a soggy Tsuzuki was thrown out of the doorway, followed by a loud slam of the door.

(Another POV)

"Hisoka," said a voice.  Arms wrapped around his body from behind.  Hisoka looked up into the amethyst gems above him.  Such pretty eyes.  "I have something to tell you Hisoka…"  The older shinigami pulled the teen into his lap.

"What is it Tsuzuki?" Hisoka laid his head on his partner's chest, breathing in his scent.  Such a nice day.  Hisoka felt his partner lean and the breath on his neck.

"OH MY GOD HISOKA DROWNED!!"

His eardrums would probably burst.  But he woke up instead.  The poor kid didn't even have a second to realize it was all a dream until a door came crashing open.  He looked up with bugged eyes to see it was his partner who knocked down the door.  He gave a yelp and sank lower into the foamy depths to conceal the nakedness.

Ah, well.  It couldn't get any worse could it?  Well it just did.

Thinking that Hisoka was really drowning, Tsuzuki grabbed the shoulders of his "drowning" partner and pulled her up, and completely forgetting that she was a she.  So yeah…lots of screams and blushing coming from that.  The young girl trying desperately to cover herself and shoving her partner out.  She managed to do so by splashing water in his eyes and kicking him out the door, slamming it.

"Was Hisoka in there?"

The sad puppy looked up.  His friends were still there sitting on the bed, looking puzzled.

"Yeah…"  Pulling himself up, Tsuzuki joined them on the bed and waited till Hisoka stepped out.  Which she never did.

"Hisoka?  How long are you going to stay in there?"  Tsuzuki knocked on the door.

"There's no bath robe," came a muffled voice.  "Can you leave?  Or at least bring my clothes to the door?"

With a nod, Tsuzuki walked across the room and pulled out a brown baggage from the closet.  It wasn't heavy, just a bit lighter than he expected.  How much clothes did Wakaba give Hisoka?  After knocking on the door again, a small cracked opened up and a slender hand slid out.

"HISOKA!!!"  The door was suddenly pushed open, revealing the paled figured with a towel wrapped around the waist and one at the top.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE??!!" she screamed.  Grabbing more towels, the poor girl tried to cover more of herself, hoping they didn't notice anything different.

Tsuzuki looked down and found out that Yuma and Saya had pushed the door wide open to see Hisoka, whom they loved very much.

"Um, I think you two should give her, I mean him!  Give him some privacy!" blurted Tsuzuki, waving his arms around.  Too late.  The girls were already tugging at the towels and rambling about Sanha's new dress line.

Hisoka was turning so red, you'd think that he would explode.

"Help me Tsuzuki!" Hisoka squeaked.  He was being cornered, sitting on the tiled floor, looking like a rape victim from the two glomping girls.

Puling the two shinigamis away with ease, Tsuzuki stood in front of his partner and told them to leave.  He placed Hisoka's bag on top of the toilet seat and ushered the two squabbling girls out, closing the door behind him.

After that incident, Hisoka was grateful he decided to cover himself with towels just in case.  Otherwise, Yuma and Saya would see the new body.  But how, and why, were those two here?  He'll ask later.  Right now he needs to know how to put on a bra…

Gpilot04: Ah, well…not much has happened ne?  Had a hard time writing this chapter.  Not boring is it?  Hope not…Thank you for your kind reviews!  [rabu rabu]  Might come up with a Tats/Wat chapter.  :D  EEEEvil thinking.  Next chapter will probably be more Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Yuma, and Saya!  Don't go away!


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimers: Blah

After what seemed like hours, Hisoka finally walked out of the bathroom carrying the brown bag in front of his chest.  Three shinigamis were on the bed, turned their head and eyed the figure walking out.

"Hisoka, you don't have to cover yourself.  I told them," said his partner.  Mouth slighting gaping open, Hisoka couldn't believe that her partner had just told them.  But her mind clicked and thought it would be best that they did know.  So future complications wouldn't happen.  Ever.  Still hesitant, she lowered the bag and heard two smalls gasps.

Yuma and Saya's eyes nearly popped.  The front of Hisoka really did have…bumps!!  A stunning sight this was.  The green-eyed shinigami could really pull it off to look like a girl.  Small light complexion, large green eyes, a curvaceous body covered by a gray turtleneck and light blue jeans.  The golden hair would just be a boy-cut hairstyle on a girl.  And what a beautiful girl the boy had transformed to!

"Waaaaiii!  Hisoka-chan you look more beautiful as a girl!!" Saya squealed.  Yuma clapped her hands.  Hisoka didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult, but whatever way she thought, the shinigami felt her face get hotter each passing second.  The two girls awed at the crimson vision.

"So cuter when you blush," Tsuzuki confirmed.  More shades of red were added to the poor girl's face.

"Can we take Hisoka-chan shopping?" Yuma asked.  "We saw some of Sanha's dresses and they would look soooo cute on Hisoka!"  Saya took Hisoka's bag and dumped the contents onto the bed.  Eyeing the plain clothes Yuma pointed out that these clothes weren't really stylish and frilly.  Only shirts, pants, and underwear.

"Please??  Even the underwear isn't lacey!" Yuma begged.  Tsuzuki clamped his eyes shut and turned red.

"I don't want to know that!" he stated.  Hisoka nodded in agremment.

"I don't want to know that either!  And I don't want to wear…lacey things!"  She crossed her arms and leaned against the headboard of the bed.  "I think these clothes are fine and I don't need anymore than this."

Saya and Yuma looked at each other.

"Well too bad!  Because we're going to buy clothes for you anyways!"

Before Hisoka can protest that it was a waste of their money, they girls turned and exited giggling among themselves.

"Idiots," snorted the young teen.  The older man plopped down from where he sat on the bed.

"I think you should go with them, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said suddenly.  "Otherwise they'll buy you these really crazy dresses."  He turned over and propped his chin on his hands.  Hisoka just snorted and turned her face away.  "Besides, I think my wife should wear pretty dresses."  He smiled.

"BAKA!!"

"Itaaii!  So mean!"

The purple-eyed shinigami had been kicked off the bed by his partner.  Tsuzuki's hands rubbed his back and his bottom from the impact on the floor, his ears and tail twitching.  When Tsuzuki looked up from his position he found Hisoka red from the comment and pouting.  Immediately, he found his heart warmed by her features.

"Hisoka, you're cute when you're all red and angry."  He leaned back on his arms and smiled at the view.  His partner just mumbled something while turning more crimson and crawled beneath the covers of the bed.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

After the two had left, Watari and Wakaba went back to EnMaCho to resume their daily work.  Unfortunately for our cute scientist, he had to spend the next few days to develop an antidote for Bon.  Which meant all day and night, he would be cooped up in his lab until the tonic was done.  Fortunately, he had 003 to keep him company.

"I hope this doesn't take a few weeks," Watari sighed.  He began to look at his scribbles of notes that were used for the gender-change.  After a few thoughts, the genki shinigami began to scribble ingredients and mixing them at the same time.  Too bad he didn't notice the gray smoke rising from the beaker.  At least the explosion didn't kill anyone.  But then again, you can't really kill an already dead person.

From his thrown position on the wall, Watari could see that his lab was gone.  Instead of seeing the usual burnt, charred, and black room, he saw cherry trees and their petals dancing in the air.

"Oh my," he murmured.  Blinking a few times, his mind was now functioning.  Watari was going to be in big trouble now.  The lab walls were blown off.

"WATARI-SAN!!!" a voiced that was undeniably the secretary's roared.  "WHERE ARE YOU?!"  The footsteps grew louder and Watari stood up, petting 003 on his shoulder.

"Do you have a good place to hide?!" he frantically asked his little bird.  She gave a sad hoot and puffed herself when her eyes were diverted to the man before her.  Tatsumi.

"Watari-san…" he glowered.  "Can you tell me what happened?!"  His shadows didn't look friendlier than his voice.

"I blew up the lab and made a giant hole?" he answered, trying to make it sound like it was an okay thing to say.  Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the giant hole.  The fire in Tatsumi's eyes was sure scary.

"EXACTLY!!  DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOW IN A GIANT DEBT??!!" the blue-eyed man stepped forward, making the smaller man stepping back.  Two hands reached out before him.

"I am going to strangle you, Watari-san…"

"Eep!"  He took quick steps backward and felt his feathery friend stirred.  Without thinking, 003 was now in his outstretched hands as a shield between him and his reaper.  The brown haired shinigami tried to sidestep it, but to no avail.

"Don't kill me!  I'll pay for the damages someday!!" he swung his hands around, trying to block his friend with his owl.  003 didn't like it one little bit.  She hooted and squawked, widely flapping her wings.  She didn't want to die from Tatsumi's wrath.  But Watari held his grip on the bird.

"Wata-" his path was blocked by the bird in the other's hands.  "Watari-san!  Can [block] you put [block] the bird [block] down?"  Each of his step made Watari swing 003 this way and that, blocking Tatsumi from coming any closer.  Watari walked backwards, but suddenly there was no more floor but a wall.

"Uh oh…" Watari mumbled.  Tatsumi finally caught up to Watari, but the scientist still held the bird out.

"Don't kill me!  I'm sorry!!  I won't blow it up again!!" Watari cried out, shutting his eyes as he swung 003 around.  But he found his arms retracting and 003 nipping his hands.  He let go of his owl as Tatsumi slammed his hands on the wall, trapping Watari between them.  Tatsumi leaned his head down to meet the pair of scared orange eyes.

"You promise not to move now?"

Watari's blonde head bobbed up and down.

"Good."  He straightened his back up and folded his arms across his chest.  "Watari-san.  You are going to work until you pay for your damages.  And I don't care what you were creating, but it's going to stop.  Any more of these explosion and…" he trailed off.  "400 years of work without pay.  Understood?"

"Tatsumi-san!  But for the love of science!  I must-"

"NO MORE EXPERIMENTS!!!"

"Eep, hai."  Satisfied with the answer, Tatsumi turned around and walked back to his office.  Watari stared at his fellow's back as he walked away.  After the door closed, he pulled down an eyelid and stuck his tongue out.

"Big meanie."  Brushing himself, he stood up and ran his hand though his tangled golden locks.  Just thinking about what happened gave him a shiver.  Tatsumi was so close to his face, he could feel the warm breath.  The closest contact that ever happened.  Watari reddened at the thought.  Walking back to the lab, or what used to be the lab, 003 flew around and landed on the mass of hair, pecking, scolding.

"Gomen, 003-chan.  I was not thinking," he said, petting his friend.  She accepted the apology and nuzzled his face.  "Good thing I stored my experiments in this safe box."  He patted a metal cube with a combination lock.  After a few quick twists, he pulled out the cream that changed Hisoka to a girl.

"I think I should be using this again," he said knowingly to 003.  "If Tatsumi turns into a girl, then he'll definitely let me make more experiments, right?"  003 gave a sideway glance at her human, unsure of that outcome.  "Well, first thing first is buying a cake."

Don't you love Watari x Tatsumi?  I do I do!  XDDD  Please review! Thanks to everybody that reviewed.  I love you!


	5. Chapter V

Notice: Please review!  All rights reserved!  Although I want to own Watari and Tatsumi.  ;_;  This has shounen-ai/yaoi so don't flame me just because you're blind and can't read this warning. –o-  I know I'm not very good at posting up new chapters or writing them up.  My life is taking a trip downhill lately.  ;_;  I have fic ideas, but I just don't have the energy to write them.  All played in my mind [taps head].

Sweet Cake

"Hmm, Saya!  I think this green one is really nice!!"

"Yeah it is cute!  Feels nice too!  What about this red one, Yuma?"

"KAWAII!!  I found nice panties for Hisoka-chan [heart]."

"That's a thong!"

"I know! [heart]"

"Silly!  It needs to be lacier!!!  [grabs a garter belt]"

"Oh yeah!  Ne, too bad we didn't find the cup size. [picks up a frilly brassiere]."

"I think he looks like a C size."

"NANI!!  His are bigger…"

"Oh well, I think he needs a slip if Hisoka is going to wear a dress."

"Hai hai!"

After hearing all of this, he would like to meet this girl "Hisoka."  The clerk just blinked when the crazed yet innocent looking girls placed lacey underwear, shoes, and exquisite dresses on the counter.

"So I can't help but overhearing, are you two giving your friend a makeover?" he smiled while ringing up the prices.

"Yep!  And he'll be so beautiful! [heart]" Yuma cooed, stars dancing in her eyes.  The clerk shifted his gaze to the other girl, but she was imitating Yuma.

Then his eyes snapped back to Yuma.

"Did you say 'he?'" he asked.  The girls nodded and beamed.  "Then why are you buying women's clothes for him?!"

"Because he-!!" Saya started.

"It's a secret!" Yuma interrupted, nudging her partner in the ribs with a knowing look.

~~~~~~~

There was a loud rapping on the door and Tsuzuki went to open it so Hisoka didn't have to wake.  He was expecting Yuma and Saya, but a man stood there, probably a crewmember.

"Good evening, sir!  There is a wedding tonight and everybody is invited," he announced.  With his gloved hand diving into the basket and whipping out a random envelope, the said man handed it to the shinigami.  "The couple would widely appreciate it if everybody on the boat attended.  Please come formally with the card.  Directions are written down.  Good night, sir."

Without a chance to speak, the servant left to bug the next cabin.  Shrugging it off, he tore the side and pulled out the letter.  Happy to spot the words "free food and drinks" he bounced to his lovely partner and jumped on the bed.

"Hisoka!  Hisoka!  Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whooped.  Wakening to the bed bouncing and his name being called, he nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her partner was creating a ruckus.

"Stop jumping!!  You're going to wake people up!" the green eyed girl huffed, but to no avail as she tried to stand up, but failing cutely.  "Tsuzuki!  Unh!  Stop!!"

"Hisoka, Hisoka!  We got invited to a wedding!  Let's go!!  It's tomorrow morning!!" Tsuzuki said while jumping up and down, and then around Hisoka.  "Let's goooo!!"

"Tsuzu-wait!  Stop jumping!  Tsuzuki!" getting up on her knees.

"Come on!  Maybe we can solve the case!  Free food!"  Bounce, bounce, bounce.

"ARGH!!"  Finally, Hisoka jumped up and tried to stand, but found herself jumping so she wouldn't fall.  "Fine, we can go!  Just stop!  I'm getting diz-nyaaaa!"

When jumping on the bed, it is most appropriate to remove the blankets.  Otherwise you end up like Hisoka, tripping over the thick folds and luckily, or not, falling onto Tsuzuki.  And if you were really lucky, your doors would be locked.  But since Tsuzuki closed the doors, it isn't.  And if you were so super lucky, you wouldn't have two girls storming through the doors with bags of clothes and seeing you straddling your partner.  And the worst part is you can't control the blush factor and you're paralyzed.

"Hisoka!  Tsuzuki!" they gasped, dropping the shopping bags.

"Gah!" squeaked Hisoka, trying to scramble off the bed.  But surprisingly as she pushed herself of her partner, she couldn't and felt the arms of the man underneath wrapped snuggly around that slim waist of hers.

"B-B-BAKA!!!" Hisoka sputtered, obviously turning a deep shade of crimson.  "Get your h-hands off!"  After several seconds of swatting and pushing, Tsuzuki finally let go disappointed.  He liked having his soft partner in his arms, like a kitty. =^^=

The minute the smaller shinigami was released, she was attacked by the two girls.

"If you wanted to do that," Yuma said, running her hands through Hisoka's locks.  

"You should put a 'Do not Disturb" sign on the door," finished Saya, pulling out a dress.  "Look, look!  We bought you a pretty dress!"  It was the red one.  Short and strapless, there was a deep plunge on the back and thin mini belt with a shiny gold buckle.  That was the only thing holding that contraption together.  Dear Jebus.

"And underwear!  Sexay!" said the other girl, cackling while pulling out a black seductive slip.  Hisoka's eyes were white all around, and were unusually pale.

"…I'm not…wearing……those…" choked the said girl.  Her green eyes could create a burning hole if she stared hard enough.

Hn, no hole yet.

"Kawaii!!  You could wear it to the wedding tomorrow!" Tsuzuki smiled, jumping with glee.  "Now we don't have to worry about buying you a dress!!"

"Look we bought matching shoes!"  Yuma beamed, pulling out red velvety slippers with an ankle strap.  "I hope they fit."

"No way!!" Hisoka sputtered.  "I'm not going to any wedding and I'm not going to wear anything that makes me look like a girl!  I'm male and although I don't like it, I'm, I'm…NO!!  No dresses!  I'm putting my foot down!"  And doing, she stamped her left foot down but felt something hard and soft at the same time.  She heard a click and looked down.  Tsuzuki had placed a shoe on her foot, closing the strap, smiling.

"AAHH!!!  Get it off get it off get it off!!!" Hisoka screamed, like it was scalding her foot.  Shaking it wildly and flinging it about, she finally tripped and toppled over the bed.  "…no…"  Her green eyes saw two girls coming at her with that horrid mauve dress.  No wait.  It is not a dress, it's a curtain tied with a belt.  

Well whatever it was, it only meant one and only one thing:  Hisoka was doomed.

#@#@#@#@#

"Yeah, just that slice please," he chirped as he pointed at that plain cake with a cherry on top.  Standing straight, he brushed away his honey locks from his face.  

"Would ya like some kinda toppin' or icin'?" said the anonymous chef.  Watari shook his head, smiling as he felt the container hidden in his pocket.

"No, it's alright!" his voice cheerier than usual.  His mind was elsewhere, on that evil master plan to make that stiff secretary of his into a female.

"Do ya want anything else?" asked the chef as he placed the cake slice in a small cardboard box.  Watari was about to say no, but he decided that he needed a treat every once in a while.  So he ordered a nutty pastry to share with his dear owl.  The genki scientist pulled out his wallet and paid the amount.  The doorbell tinkled as he walked out, alerting the feathered companion that it was time to go.

"I hope my plan works.  If turning him into a girl doesn't work, then…" the tall shinigami said, pulling a piece of the nutty cake for 003, "I guess I'm going to be in a debt forever."  And with that, he traveled back to his lab.


	6. Chapter VI

Notice: Thanks to a lot of people, they got me off my ass and made me write this chapter.  Sometimes I forget what's happening in the previous chapter so if something is mistaken or doesn't make sense, don't mind it because I like to imagine it was there already…I should really stop doing that AHAHAHAHAA!!   [major sweatdrop]  ^_^  And while you are still reading this, read my other YnM fic called The Secret Language!  [bricks are thrown at Gpilot04]  .  Enjoy!

"Tsuzuki, I want to leave," huffed Hisoka, who tried to hide behind every plant in her red dress.  "People are looking at me."  She clicked her way to the other planter.

"Well, I would be staring if I saw someone hiding behind plants for no apparent reason," Tsuzuki said, laughing as his partner glared.  "Hisoka, you look beautiful.  I think people would stare at that too."  The shinigami dragged the reddened smaller one out from her hiding place.  Did he just say I looked…beautiful?  The girl's mind raced and looked at the floorboards.  Her eyes trailed up at Tsuzuki but immediately went back to the floor.  He looks…nice…  Indeed, Tsuzuki looks hot, I mean, handsome in a tuxedo.  The dress pants hinted that he had great long legs and the jacket fitted well to say that Tsuzuki had a nice body with it.  She hoped her hair covered the damn blush.

"C'mon Hisoka!"  He pulled the blonde's arm and ran to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Tsuzuki!  I can't run!" called out the red clad shinigami.  She could barely keep up in the cursed heels she wore.  She hoped that she didn't fall flat on her face.  The morning ocean mist wasn't helping either.  Why did it have to be in the morning?!  The cold air was sending shivers on her legs.  Stupid short dress.  At least it wasn't flapping around in the winds.

"You should call me Asato when we are in public, dear!"  He kept his hold on Hisoka's arm.  Hisoka felt a blush coming on.

"A…Asato," flustered Hisoka.  They finally made it to the lit ballroom on the end of the ship.  A grand chandelier was hung in the middle linked with smaller ones.  It was quite magnificent.  As bright green eyes looked on bedazzled, Tsuzuki was showing the doorman the invitation for entrance.  Only the arm that linked with Hisoka brought her out of the daze.  She looked up to see her partner grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go inside," he said happily.  Hisoka nodded and followed Tsuzuki inside beside him.  Except she fell after taking her first step.

Ouch.

"Hm?"  Tsuzuki looked down after his partner had to just disappeared from his arm.  "Hisoka, why are you on the floor?"  He bent down and helped her sit up.  Instantly, his eyes went teary.  "You're not hurt are you?!?!"

"Baka.  I just – "

"You're not hurt are you, miss?"  Both shinigamis looked up.  It was a man in his mid-twenties with messy sandy coloured hair.  His deep blue eyes looked softly at Hisoka.  He leaned over and ignored the presence of the glaring Tsuzuki.  No, he did not like this guy at all now.

"No, I'm not thank you."  Tsuzuki helped Hisoka up, but was rudely pushed off by this new comer.  He went sailing across the room to the wall.  Okay, not really, but something like that.

"Let me help you," this stranger said.  "A princess like you deserves much better."  His smile flashed those perfect pearls.  Hisoka was confused and knew she was giving a pink tinge on her cheeks.  This guy was still holding her hands.

"Ah, thank you sir, but ah, I, uh," the girl fumbled with the words to get away.  His face leaned to kiss her hand.  Hisoka felt her face lit up in fire.  What was this bastard doing?!

"You can call me Jay," he said smoothly.  Where's Tsuzuki??

"And I'm Tsuzuki Asato, her _husband_."  Yay!  Wait…husband?  -_-;

"Oh," Jay said, wrinkling his nose.  He let go of Hisoka's hands and Tsuzuki wrapped his arm around Hisoka's waist protectively, glaring at Jay.  The poor green-eyed girl was going to combust if not sooner.  Well, better than this loser, she thought.  So her hand went shakily around Tsuzuki's back.

"I'm Jay Zazuri.  I _own_ this yacht," he sneered, smug with his answer.

"Well, _Jay_.  I think that-"

"It's been nice meeting you," Hisoka said quickly.  She gave her partner a don't-cause-any-trouble-or-I'll-kill-you look.  "Good bye."  And she hustled herself and the glaring puppy away into the crowd.

They settled on a table waaaaay in the back in the corner.  I hope he doesn't find us here… thought Hisoka.

"May I take your order, miss?" asked a butler.  Hisoka briefed through the menu and ordered the salad, fish steak, and unsweetened tea.  Tsuzuki had to be asked several times before snapping out of his glaring stage from earlier.  He ordered…well, let's use your imagination.

"Would you like desserts afterwards?"

"Yes please!" squealed the puppy.  Hopefully it would be super duper yummy!  He eyed the towering wedding cake with saliva dripping out of his puppy muzzle.  Hisoka muttered something about lazy bakas and how they live on their hunger.  Drinks were served first and lively music was played.  People started to dance with the tune and the bride and groom were nowhere to be seen.  When will the main event start?  Hisoka was getting frustrated and wanted to go back to the cabin and get some sleep.  Or look over the case since she still doesn't know what it's about.

"Hisoka, Hisoka!  Let's dance!" yipped the puppy partner.  He tugged at the slender arm but got no response.  "Hisooookaaaa~!!"

"I don't dance," stated the girl firmly and continue to stare at the pink tablecloth.  Finally their food came and Hisoka decided to take great interest into the food so she can avoid dancing.

"Hisooooooka!!!!" wailed Tsuzuki.

Goddamn.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!?!  I want to dance with yoouuuuuuuu~~~~!!!"  His racket was attracting attention, something Hisoka did not want.

"What kind of wife is she?  Ignoring her husband like that?" muttered a redhead in the next table.  Her friend nodded and whispered back.  "I wouldn't mind having him as my fiancé."

"What a cute husband, but a shrewd wife."

"Odd couple, that wife is so dull."

Hisoka's eye twitched upon each statement.  She snorted and stood from the table.

"FINE!  Let's…go dance," she muttered through clenched teeth and dragged her stunned partner to the dance floors.  But just as she did so, the exuberant song ended and picked up on a slow steady one.  The lights dimmed to blue and purple hazes, creating a dreamy mood.  The crowd paired off and swayed to the slow melody.

"I take it back.  Let's go sit down," Hisoka said, inching away from the dancing couplets to their lost table.  But a hand reached out to her wrist.  Tsuzuki looked at her with his amethyst eyes.  "Please?"  Before she knew it, Hisoka was pulled closer to the taller man's body, his arms wrapped around her waist.  It was only a matter of seconds before she caught herself drowning in his eyes.  And a few more to find out she had wrapped her arms around his neck and moving to the song.

People who didn't dance pointed at Hisoka and Tsuzuki, commenting on how cute they look together and such.  A few couples decided to stop dancing and watch them instead, fantasizing on how their relationship was not like theirs.

"She's so pretty~."

"She's kinda young for him, ne?"

"Wasn't that girl the shrewd one?  
"The one with the hot husband?"

"I wish I had a guy like that…"

"I wish I had a girl like her."

"Asato…" Hisoka mumbled on his chest.  She refused to look at his face, otherwise she'd find herself blushing.  Tsuzuki nuzzled his face in her golden locks.

"You called me Asato," he said, a hint of surprise in it.  Hisoka reddened and apologized for the informality.  Also muttering baka.  Tsuzuki just laughed.

"No, no," he chuckled.  "Remember I told you to call me that so people wouldn't get suspicious?  Yeah, I'm just happy you remembered."

"…"  The song ended and Hisoka brought her hands down to her sides while her partner let his lingered around her waist.  "Let's sit down.  I'm hungry," the blonde shinigami said softly.  They found their seats and a pop beat sounded and that the food was still there.  They ate their meals ("Gah!  It's so spicy!" choked Hisoka, who thought the waiter must have mistaken their order.  "Great, now I can't taste anything.") and sat in silence through it.  Thankful for Tsuzuki not slobbering over the food and table, there were still no signs of the broom or bride emerging from the doors or some announcement of their arrival.  How long would it take till they would make their entrance?

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki said frowning at the dancing crowd.  "Don't you think that the ceremony should have taken place?  It's nearly two hours."  Hisoka sipped her tea and felt the tingling sensation occurring in her throat.  She then placed the glass down and looked at Tsuzuki sleepily.  "Hisoka?  Are you sleepy?"

A yawn was emitted and her eyelids half covered the emerald orbs.  "Mmm…I…I'm…"

"Ne, I think you should go back to the cabin.  It is rather early and we didn't have enough sleep.  I'll stay and check things around," the brunette said alarmingly, afraid that Hisoka might collapse from an unknown exhaustion.  "We can try to work on the case later on today."

"…Yeah……I'm," mumbled the girl as she rubbed her eyes, "gonna go back…I'll see you later."  She got up and so did Tsuzuki.  He lead Hisoka to exit and was met by the sea air whipping around.  Hisoka seemed frail against it and was diligently blown to his arms.  

"Excuse me, sir?"  Tsuzuki turned around to see another man in a tux.  "Are you Mr. Tsuzuki Asato?"

"Uh, yes I am.  What can I do for you?"

"I think you left yours and the missus's coats.  I would get it but I need you to identify it," he said promptly.  The wind continued to whip around and Hisoka shivered against Tsuzuki's arms, her eyes closed and teeth chattering.

"I need to, my par-, er, wife is cold and…she's also kinda sleepy so, uh," Tsuzuki wanted to take Hisoka to the cabin, but also didn't want to be rude and leave the kind man out.

"I'll take her to the cabin," said a suave voice out of the shadows.  The shinigami turned around and saw the smug expression of Jay Zazuri.

"I'll take her," he repeated.  He walked up to the now asleep girl and swept Hisoka into his arms instead.  "Carry on," Jay said as he waved his hand around as if a pest was there.  Tsuzuki was furious, but before he was going to go after Jay and stomp and kill and rip of his head into four billion pieces and feed them to the fishes below, the coat man had tugged his sleeve and pulled him away.

Jay Zazuri snickered as he saw his hired workman pulled away the bumbling fool.  Perfect.  This was one of those odd coupled on the boat.  One of those couples with an extremely young girl and an older man.  He pondered on their reason of marriage: money?  Forbidden love?  Forced marriage?  It seemed to be more of the eloping from families rather.  The husband didn't look like he could afford a tip on his marvelous yacht.  But then again, appearances can be deceiving.  That's why he asked all the to be wed couples how they met.  Jay would weigh out the sins for it and if it was too much of it, the Mastermind would put an end to them.  Yes, yes…his ways of judgment was perfect.  The world mustn't be filled with silly marriages for disrespectful reasons.  Disobeying parents, money, sex, young love, scams, and all those other sinful reasons to get married.  Obviously, this one must be young love and disobeying the parents as he thought before.  But he would have to find that out later.  He had to tend with the wedding now.  Where is the Mastermind right now?  The wedding is late without him.

The sun was coming up now and he paced to the correct cabin, but decided to have some fun.  Walking down a flight of stairs, he carried the light girl in his arms.  After a few turns, he arrived at a large oak door with gold trims.  It was his room.  He fitted the key in and unlocked the door, Hisoka limp in his arms.  Good the drug is working, not that I had any doubts, but that Mastermind has some pretty good potions he thought to himself.  Depositing the beautiful girl on to the bed, he eyed at the spectacle.  Anyone would give up thief wives right now to get with this chick.  Pale complexion, long smooth legs, a very nice curve on her waist, and not a bad chest size either.  He turned around with a sneer, thinking it was a newbie crewman, but it was the key player.

"Ah, you've finally arrived!" he clasped his hands together and grinned.  "We should get the couple wed and finish it off before the sun is down."

"Relax," said the soothing tenor voice.  "It's barely noon.  So where is the ballroom?"

"Ah, follow me," Jay said, happy that the Mastermind has finally arrived.  "One down, a boat more to go."

Gpilot04: Gaaaaaaaaaaahhh [dies]  I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATED REGULARLY!!  [bows down many times]  YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST ME ON ORGANIZING THINGS.  ;_;  I hope you enjoyed my months' work.  Yes it took me a month since I procrastinated 4 billion times…[major sweatdrop]


	7. Chapter VII

Note: Sorry for delays.  You can never trust me.  ^^;;  Also, most of the names in here are read last name first.  I thought it would be weird for only Tsuzuki and Kurosaki to be the only last-name-first people.  ^^;

"Heeeelloooooo??"  A blonde head popped into what seems to be an empty hallway.  Opening the door wider and cautiously, Watari tiptoed out of his messy office and down the hall to a room with the door ajar.  It was the blessed break room.  The confectionary boxes and coffee pots were filled for the recess in ten minutes.  He stood at the entrance and walked further down.  The next few doors and bing!  He was Tatsumi-san's office.  No, he wasn't going to stop and place the beloved cake in the break room!  It could easily fall into the hands of another, the innocent test subj- I mean co-workers.  It was hidden in his pocket (in a small Tupperware).

"Okay, 003-chan," he breathed as he tiptoed away.  "Stand, er, fly your post!"  The owl hooted happily (and quietly) as it flew around silently, an outlook for anyone that might ruin Operation Sweet Cake.

He's dead, but I know he needs some form of nourishment for the day!!  Watari thought as he pulled out a bottle.  "This should do the trick!" he muttered excitedly, as he poured the shiny doorknob with this gooey translucent liquid.  Watari could only hope that his latest creation, the "Stop Sauce," would not let the door open.  Being more cautious, he decided to plaster it around the doorframe.  As he reached up to cover the top, a couple of drops spotted his nose.

"Blech!  Oh my--!!" the scientist quickly covered his mouth to cease any more sounds.  But gosh, it does really smell horrible!  Capping the bottle, Watari quickly used his sleeve to cover his mouth and nostrils.  I must get this off……can't breathe….smelly…

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!

Oh crap.

It was the recess bell.  Workers filed out and the poor suffocating blonde smiled around and tried to appear invisible.  He just needed to go to the bathroom or his office at least….but he was stuck hiding behind the corner dying from the awful smell on his nose.  Watari wouldn't dare touch it; he might end up with a hand on his nose for all eternally!!

Click click.

What was that?

Click click CLICK.

Ah yes….that's the doorknob.  His honey eyes trailed down to see the knob twitching furiously.  The blonde shinigami held his breath, crossing his fingers and toes.  The knob ceased the attempts and stilled.  Watari let out his breath and placed his hand on his pounding heart.  Good, he thought, Tatsumi-san probably went back to work.  Now, I'll just wait and—"EEEE!!"

A hand came down on his shoulder and the scientist yelped.  He glanced at the hand from the corner of his eye and knew it wasn't the boss's because it was wrinkly and such.  Okay, it isn't the count since it was not wearing gloves.  Oh my gods, please not Tatsumi-san, please not Tatsumi-san, please…

"Watari-san," said a smooth voice only known as Tatsumi-san's.

Shit, the blonde thought.  Shit, shit, shit, shit!  I forgot about his whole transporting self skill thingy.  Stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid!!  "Y-yes, T-tatsumi-san?" his voice quavered as he spoke.  He dared not turn around and look in the blue eyes of death.  The smaller shinigami took a deep breath but almost died from the rancid stink on his pert nose.  Oh my gods…

"Why is my door stuck to the frame?  Furthermore, why are you _lurking around when everybody is at the break room?  What are you plotting now?"  Tatsumi can sure kill you with questions and that you-better-answer-or-my-shadows-will-kick-our-butt-to-hell look.  The suited man tightened his grip on the scared scientist's shoulder._

"Ehhhh…..you see," Watari mumbled while nervously tapping his fingers together and trying to find a better way to breathe.  "I heard some weird noise inside your office so I went to go look and decided to bring you this cake I picked from the break room so I can--!!!!  Nyaah?!?!"  After whipping the boxed slice out and turning around to show to the secretary at least some evidence in this theory, Watari found himself in a close encounter.  Very close.  Nose touching close.  Smelling pleasant Tatsumi's breath close.  Hmm, maybe two inches away from those nice, nice lips.

If his visions serve him correctly, he can see a slight tinge of pink crawl over his friend's face.  But that was a breath second as Tatsumi then pulled away.  Pulling Watari with him.

"Ow!!  My nose!!!" yelped the scientist.  The secretary was still in his face, close as ever.

"Watari-san!  Why is MY nose attached to YOUR nose?!?!"  The blue-eyed shinigami glared furiously and tried to tug away, but Watari would be pulled forward as well.  "Is this some kind of joke?!  I'm not finding it funny, Watari-san!"

Hoot hoot ho-HOOT?!?!  003-chan unexpectedly flew by to tell her master that people were arriving.  She nearly fell down when she saw this.  HOOT?!?!

"ACK!!!  Gotta….go!!  People are coming!"  The blonde shinigami tried to run away, but was pulled back by the nose.  His legs functioned to run, but his face wouldn't move away.

"How dense can you-nevermind!" Tatsumi half scolded but heard people coming.

"Gah!!  What are we gonna-"

"Shut up!"  He was more worried than the other.  Tatsumi, the cold penny-pinching stoic workaholic shinigami caught in this absurd position?  He would rather die again then let the entire Meifu rumor about it.  The foolish scientist was waving his arms wildly and trying to pull away, but ceased when an arm wrapped around his waist close to the secretary's body and fell into darkness.

A room came into vision, and the blonde immediately recognized as Tatsumi's office as he glanced sideways.  Tatsumi was still close as ever, but with an arm around him this time.  Watari felt like he was going to melt.  He knew he was blushing madly.  Alone with Tatsumi, arm around me, noses touching, is this heaven? he asked himself while going of into la-la land.

"Don't get stupid ideas."

Hmm, definitely not heaven.

"Watari-san, what the hell is this?"  The secretary tried to fold his arms but couldn't do it properly since they were smashed together.  "Well?"

"Ano…," Watari began, adverting his eyes to the lovely cabinet on the wall.  "I was, ah, fixing your door!"  Phew, good thinking!

"No, I meant what the hell is keeping us…attached like this?  And what were you doing to my door?"

"I just…ah…you see the, er…Tatsumi-san, I have to confess something!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Back to the love boat….;)

"Hello?  Can you all hear me?"  Jay's voice crackled through the stereos and there was a feedback.  "Ahem, good.  May I have your attention please?"  The crowd's murmuring stopped and laid their full attention on him.  Tsuzuki was among the people carrying his and his partner's coat.  The shinigami should make himself less visible to the host.  He sat down at a nearby table.

"Sorry we have kept you waiting, the flower girl lost her basket."  The audience laughed as the announcer smiled jokingly.  "Anyways, I am proud to announce as owner of this fine wedding ship, that we will have our first wedding to Ms. Tokiko Aya and Mr. Suzu Calvin!  Will everybody please take a seat?"

Shuffles of body moving and chair scraping ended after a few minutes and pretty soon, everybody can see the pre-laid red roll of carpet that led to the dais, which was decorated with flowers, wreaths, and other appropriate items.  At the foot of the stairs stood a stout groom and his nervous best man.  A grand white piano was set off next to the podium and a young man and an older woman in formal attire stepped out from a side door.  They were recognized as musicians when the man picked up a violin from the top of the piano.

The musicians started up "Canon in D", violinist playing the sweet melody of course, and the front doors opened.  Enter the bridesmaid dressed in identical lavender gowns.  Each were escorted by groomsmen.  Next, the maid of honour came with a lavender gown not identical to the others.  Finally a small girl in a white lofty (and frilly) dress entered.  In her gloved hand was a basket filled with many rose petals.  She sprinkled them on the red carpet as she walked slowly to the opposite side of the room.  The audience awed at her cuteness.

"She's so cute!"

"Just like a doll!"

Doll.  The moment Tsuzuki heard that word, shivers went up his spine.  Then the music changed into the wedding march.  The bride and her father came down the aisle.  The audience gave a short little gasp and silently whispered to each other.  The bride had bright neon green hair fixed into four large spikes on her head.  Facial piercings could be seen with the twinkle of pearls.  She wore a lot of eyeliner and dark red lipstick.  It matched the bouquet she carried.  The veil swaggered on her spikes and covered half of her face.  But the most surprising oddity was her wedding gown.  It was the traditional white with a twisted design.  It had a bodice that flaunted her chest, which had a tattoo of the letter B inscribed in a circle.  In place of the flowing lower part, there was a white mini-skirt with folds of fabric on the sides and going down to make a train.  The bride towered over her father in her high heeled boots that went up to her knees.  She was probably taller than her father and groom without them too.

When she finally reached her groom, he looked up at her and smiled.  He was definitely a few heads shorter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today…"

Tsuzuki drummed his fingers on the table surface as Jay Zazuri preached on and on.  How long is this going to take?

Finally after saying their "I do's" the eccentric bride bent down to kiss her now husband.  Everybody stood up and cheered and went to congratulate them, or the groom rather.  The bride had disappeared somewhere.

"Oh good.  I didn't really want to go and catch an ugly bouquet of roses," said one woman.  She and her friends laughed and continued in their gossip.  Tsuzuki thought that he should probably go searching for the bride, since he can't find that Jay idiot either.  He quietly slipped out the door and into a hallway.  It was dim and dark at the end of the corridor.  He progressed down the hall, and heard muffled sounds as he grew nearer to the end.  Finally at a door labeled "Bride's Dressing Room," the shinigami was definitely sure that all that disturbing sounds were coming from inside.  Was something wrong with the bride?  His hands reached up to the knob, but a hand suddenly covered his mouth and pulled him away.  The struggle was short and so was the captor.

"Ow…"

Tsuzuki's eyes widen.  "What?!  What are you doing here?!

TBC

Gpilot04: you probably know who it is already. .  I hope to write the next chapter soon before school starts, but don't count on it [major sweatdrop].  ^_^  Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Mysterious Person: Ow….you didn't have to hit me so hard .

Tsuzuki: Gomen ne!! [wags tail]

Gpilot04: -_-  Er…..I hope you liked the Watari and Tatsumi part.  That took forever!!  _

Ps- sorry for any grammar/spelling errors or confusion.  I was editing it so sometimes things don't make sense.  ^^;;;;;;


	8. Chapter VIII

Gpilot04: Heya everybody! School starts for me at Sept. 3rd and I hope this gets posted before then! Thank you for your kind reviews, I feel very happy and I also feel sad because I had a great idea for this chapter but forgot about it. I hope you like it anyways . Please read and feed me reviews! eats

Sweet Cake

_"Ow…"_

_Tsuzuki's eyes widen. "What! What are you doing here!_

"I was hired, Tsuzuki-san! I need money to live you know," said the young man heartily. His green eyes twinkled, reminding the detective of his partner. This young man was no other than Minase Hijiri . "Tsuzuki-san, what are you doing here then?"

"I'm on a murder case, and I'm looking for the bride," Tsuzuki said, helping Hijiri up. "Is she in there? Sounds like she's in tr-"

"Actual, she's not in trouble…at all!" Hijiri said, shuffling his shoes. A blush crept over the ebony-haired teen and he avoided eye contact.

"Oh! Oh, oh," Tsuzuki said, understanding. "But, I just saw the groom outside! Is she..!"

Hijiri nodded. "Yeah, she's in there with her guitarist friend." He ushered Tsuzuki and himself out of the hallway. "Do you have a room? I need to tell you stuff privately."

"Yep, follow me!" And Tsuzuki bounded off to the cabin. "Oh, Hisoka is here too!"

"Really? Are you two undercover newlyweds?" joked Hiriji with a wide grin on his face. Tsuzuki beamed.

"Oh yes! And not only that, but Hisoka is a girl!" His puppy tail waggled happily as they approached the door.

"Of course! I mean he has a girly face and very pretty" gushed Hijiri, misunderstanding what Tsuzuki was trying to infer. "I want to see him in a wedding dress! 3 3"

The shinigami smiled and pulled out the key. He wondered to himself if he and Hisoka are going to wed on the boat, as undercover of course! But he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face as he thought about it.

"Hisoooka! Guess who's here!" Tsuzuki announced. The bed was empty, and looked as if it hadn't been slept in. The bathroom door was open, but as Tsuzuki peered in, nobody was inside.

"Where is Hisoka?" inquired the other man as he looked around the room. "Did he go o-aaaaaaaahhh!" Hijiri had tripped over a shopping bag that Yuma and Saya had brought over. Its contents spilt around Hijiri, causing the poor teen to blush and jump away. A silky green bra clung to his leg. "Gyah!"

"Hijiri! What are you screaming about? Oh," said Tsuzuki as he saw lingerie scattered on the floor. Don't get a nosebleed, he told himself. "They, er, aren't mine!"

"So, they are Hisoka's?" asked the emerald-eyed man as he tried to advert his innocent eyes away. "I didn't know you guys would take the…female part so…real-like." He tried to pull the blanket over it.

"Er, well, Hisoka is a, um, girl! So, uh, she needs…these…stuff!" Tsuzuki tried to explain the best he could, and for a while it worked.

"Should we look for Hisoka?" Hijiri suggest after there was much silence.

"Yes! She could be in trouble!" Tsuzuki leapt to his feet and his puppy ears up like a radar. "Hmm, now that I think about it, this man took her when I went to the wedding. He was suppose to bring her here!"

"Who's 'her'?"

"Hisoka!"

"Isn't Hisoka a…boy? I mean these clothes are just a cover-up right?" His voice hinted uncertainty on Tsuzuki's sanity.

"Er…weren't you going to tell me something?" piped the puppy as he moved to the door.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Hijiri. "It's something about today's couple. I overheard that the bride only married the guy for his wealthy background. I think he's the owner of a recording studio that she recently performs in. She and her crew are new bands trying to make it big, so the girl's marrying the guy."

"Hmm, so let me guess: no love involved because she's in love with…the guitarist?" Hijiri nodded. "How do you acknowledge this information?"

"Because that man rejected me when I wanted to record my songs! (Wah!)" Hijiri pouted. "And I happened to hear some gossipy secretaries!"

"Excellent! I'll treat you to a desert later. Let's go find Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said exuberantly. And kick that guy Zaruri's ass!

------

Back to the office 3

"Oh? What is that you have to confess, Watari-san?" Tatsumi said sternly, trying to get his face as far as possible away from his co-worker. Their glasses clinked as their faces moved.

"I…I…I really hate your door frame!" the shinigami blurted out. His brain told him "Well said!" but his heart was beating the crap outta him screaming, "The truth dammit! Tell him truth!" Tatsumi stared long and hard at Watari, who wished he didn't do that since their face was so close, he had to look at something else. The blonde scientist looked at the floor. Floor is good. Nice clean floor.

"…what?" Tatsumi didn't seem to believe this horrible lie. "You hated my doorframe. So you decided to put glue on it?"

"Er…I didn't really hate it! It just….well…the, er, it was chipping! And…the glue was to, um, repair it, yeah!" mumbled the scientist , as he fiddled his fingers. "Yeah, and some landed on me, so…this happened!" Watari faked a smile, pretending to make the predicament funny. So far it wasn't working.

"Watari-san," Tatsumi started, their glasses clinking again. His hand reached up to Watari's face. "You are a horrible liar. Worse than Tsuzuki. Your glasses are in the way." The secretary's hand took off the other man's glasses. The blonde shinigami chuckled weakly, and held a blush back.. "I expect you have an antidote?"

"…I can make one!" Watari chirped. Tatsumi rolled his eyes and handed the spectacles to their owner, who pocketed it. It fell with a soft tap, and Watari totally forgot about the sex-changing tonic in his pocket. "I can start on it now, how's that?"

"Right, just walk out with us like this? You have to be, no wait, you ARE crazy."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or-"

"Oh quiet," scoffed Tatsumi. Watari could smell the mint in his warm breath. "Listen, I have a plan. Do you have your lab equipment at your house?"

"M-m-my house?" Watari stuttered. The thought of Tatsumi coming over was pleasant. "I don't have anything at my house. It's all here in-"

"Okay, then," Tatsumi thought for a while. "We are going to your lab, get the equipment, and go to my house and fix this all up."

"Uh, okay," Watari said, but before he knew it the blue-eyed shinigami had wrapped his arms around him again and were swallowed by the shadows.

This…I want to be like this forever, the blonde thought. When he opened his eyes, he can see the lab, but Tatsumi was still attached to his nose.

"Er….how do I work when you're literally in my face?" asked Watari.

"Hmm, good question. I didn't think of that. If something explodes that could put us in a far worse predicament."

"Yeah," mumbled Watari, not that he wouldn't mind. "I think…I should take a look in that cabinet." The two shuffled along and the scientist's hand reached above their heads. He was a bit too short to grasp the handle. "Er, I usually climb on the counter to open it…"

"So?"

"How am I suppose to reach if I can't climb?"

"…" The two pondered for a second, but Watari came up with an idea first.

"Lift me up on the table!"

"What!" Tatsumi said in shock. "Why? What would that do?"

"I can feel around for the jar, silly." Watari had the urge to stick out his tongue, but then again, it would be chopped off by Tatsumi if he did.

"…fine." The shinigami in the suit hesitated for a moment and brought his hands up to his friend's waist. He was reluctant but he finally put Watari up on the counter in a swift motion. The blonde scrunched his eyes together as in disgust.

"Oh gross! I think I sat on something!" His honey eyes opened and caught a pink shade in front of him as he was bent over Tatsumi.

"Aaawww, are you turning red Tatsumi?" poke the scientist.

"No."

"Yes you are! I'm right in your face you know!" Watari grinned from ear to ear. His hand wiped away what was on his posterior. When he looked down to see what it was, he noticed not his hands but the even more awkward position he was caught in. It was then his turn to be tinted with red, but a brighter shade. In fact, close to a nose bleed.

"Watari, do NOT get any ideas from this," Tatsumi ordered strictly. "Just hurry up and get the jar."

"Yes," Watari said in a cracked voice. His hands reached up above him but before he can even move around, the door flew open.

"Watari-san! Aren't you going to get some cake? OH MY GODS!" screamed Wakaba-chan. The scientist can picture her surprised face. Anyone would be surprised. Hell, with him sitting on the countertop and Tatsumi standing between his legs with their faces locked together, everybody's eyes would be popped out.

"Tee hee, sorry to interrupt!" And she went out faster than a blink of an eye.

The blonde shinigami laughed weakly, turning beet red, and knew he was going to be slaughtered by Tatsumi. He looked at the man in front of him, who had his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

"Er…Tatsumi…are you okay?" asked Watari softly. He didn't want to provoke him. That would be suicide. He patted his friend's back but was met with a growl.

"Just get the crap so we can get the hell out of here." The blue-eyed shinigami was red all over. Anger or embarrassment, the genki shinigami decided not to ask.

"Um, okay," said Watari meekly. The secretary was peeved.

How can this idiot cause so many accidents, thought Tatsumi. I bet he's doing this on purpose to humiliate me.

"Watari-san, please stop tugging at my jacket," he said boringly.

"I can't! My hands are…I think stuck on you," whimpered the blonde. The brunette blinked.

"What?"

"I think I sat on that glue stuff, and it got on my hands."

"Watari-san, when I get unattached, I will rip you with my hands, and rip you gain with my shadows!"

"Eep!"

TBC

Gpilot04: Yay! I posted before school started. And this only took me one day too 3 3 3 3

Watari: Saa, how is it possible that we don't even kiss when our faces are stuck together (

Tatsumi: Because I don't want to. --

Watari: Waahh! You're so mean ToT

Gpilot04: Hai hai, I'm going to make a lemon scene for you guys 3

Tatsumi: WHAT!

Gpilot04: just kidding! but gets chopped by shadows anyways


	9. Chapter IX

A/N:3 Is me updating a good thing? Geez, I nearly forgot what happened in this story after being dead for so long xx. So please enjoy!

Tsuzuki and Hijiri looked and looked on the top deck and all the rooms on it. The ballroom was still filled with people dancing or eating. Some people lingered outside and chatting amiably. Since most of the guests were still inside the room, Tsuzuki and Hijiri had to be discreet in their search for Hisoka to avoid being suspicious.

"I wonder when you and Hisoka are going to have your wedding," chuckled the smaller brunette. "I would never miss it!"

"Heh," Tsuzuki grinned stiffly. "I'll let you know." He had hoped to be married as quickly as they aboard the boat, but the shinigami realized that the ceremonies were on a first come-first served basis. Unfortunately for the detective, he was late in registering the wedding date and would be one of the last few to be married. Having a ceremony wasn't required, a couple can do have it if they wish or just enjoy the trip. He sadly sighed and pouted; if he had known about the ceremony registration earlier, he could savor the title of being a husband to Hisoka. But of course he didn't tell the newly-transformed girl that they were actually going to get married. Ah, Hisoka! Where could he be?

"Tsuzuki-san," said Hijiri. "We searched the entire upper deck. Perhaps we should look at the cabins below?" Tsuzuki gave a nod and the two bounded towards the lobby where stairs and elevators led to the decks beneath.

_Elsewhere on the yacht._

"Kuo, honey," said a young women. She fished around the floor to collect her wedding gown. "You're not mad at me for marrying our producer are you?" The green haired Tokiko Aya entwined her arms around a bare-chested man with long shaggy purple hair. He kissed her cheek and pulled his tattered jeans to his hips.

"Of course not, babe. I know I'm all you ever think about," he smiled and turned around to put on his shirt. "So where is the little freak anyway?" Zeguto Kuo, the guitarist,continued to button his shirt and so did Aya; she decided to pack away the gown and don on casual clothes.

The secret lovebirds quietly exited the Bride's Dressing Room and softly walked towards the exit, holding hands and giggling, smiling at each other. However, when the two looked back at the doors, their laughter stopped and gasped at shock to discover someone was watching them! Kuo coughed and continued to walk as if nothing has happened; Aya's eyes averted nervously, trying to see what this mysterious person would do. This person was a beautiful man, Aya concluded. Too bad half his face was hidden behind that exquisite hair.

"Committing adultery is a sinful act."

Kuo and Aya whipped their heads around and stared nervously at the back of this man. They stared at each other with worried faces, but Kuo decided to speak.

"What are you talking about? You must be crazy, old man!" Kuo said casually. He pulled Aya's hand towards the exit, but instead fell on his face. When Aya looked down, she gasped in horror as she saw her beloved on the floor with a dart ob his back. She was about to let out a scream, but she too, was hit by a dart and fell in a heap.

"Hmm. I'll leave you two for Zazuri-san." The man stepped over their bodies and entered the bright light of noon. Hisoka is waiting…

_To this missing girl!_

I'm sleepy. I can hear my own thoughts. I'm awake. I don't want to open my eyes. Hisoka rolled to her side and lowered her head to the bottom of the pillow. This bed is really nice, the blonde thought. This is better than that stupid wedding. She pulled sheets higher around her neck and stroked the linens. Hmm…I remember cotton sheets…

The door opened and Hisoka heard footsteps that were muffled by the carpeting. It stopped, but she knew it stopped at the foot of the bed. The young shinigami curled under the sheets and furrowed her brow. What is Tsuzuki doing just standing there? Baka. Her hands clutched the blankets but came to a startling conclusion: the sheets were definitely not cotton or polyester or whatever the hell it is. These sheets were smooth and _silky_. Hisoka's eyes shot open and indeed, these were not the sheets she had slept in before. This was not the bed she had remembered. This was not the room she stayed in. Her emerald orbs narrowed and her hands reached slowly to the small gun hidden on her thigh. In a flurry of sheets, Hisoka stood up on the bed and aimed the pistol at the stranger's face. Only, this person was no stranger at all. And it wasn't Tsuzuki either. The shinigami paled and opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She stood their stunned, paralyzed, staring. Shoot him. Shoot him! Shoot HIM! her mind screamed. Hisoka's finger clenched around the trigger, but now she couldn't move at all!

"Funny, how you look different on the outside, but on the inside, I know you," the man said with a twisted smile. He brushed his hand in the air and Hisoka collapsed on the bed. "I wonder if you will taste the same."

No no no no no. Please, no, the blonde thought. Hisoka was frozen on the bed, limp and on her side. The pistol had fallen out of her hands and laid on the scarlet sheets some inches away. The other man, taller and older, crept onto the bed and hovered over her as he placed his hands on either side of Hisoka's face. Oh how she desperately wanted to grab it and fire all the rounds into this guy's face. But right now, all she could think about was Tsuzuki. The man bent his head slowly and smelled Hisoka's soft hair. He proceeded to move down and breathe into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. Help, she cried in her thoughts. Tsuzuki, help! Asato!

_Back to the Tsuzuki and Hijiri._

"Arigato," bowed Hijiri. He and Tsuzuki had been knocking on doors to see if they had seen Hisoka. But no one has seen her at all! Tsuzuki began to worry intensely about the whereabouts and safety of his partner.

"Tsuzuki-san," the smaller man said, "we have searched this entire floor, should we go to the next one?" The older shinigami nodded, too nervous for words, and began to stride to the elevator. To their disappointment, this was the last floor of rooming.

"Ne, maybe Hisoka-chan returned to the room?" Hijiri asked hopefully. He could see that Tsuzuki was distressed by the disappearance Hisoka. They agreed and the sad-eyed Tsuzuki pressed the button that would lead them to their floor.

_Asato!_

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled suddenly, eyes widening. "He's in trouble!" He darted out of the elevator and left the violinist stunned and stranded behind the closing doors.

He's not on any of the upper floors, Tsuzuki thought as he raced once again onto the floor he and Hijiri had just searched. At the end of the hallway, he stopped in front of a wall to catch his breath. On the wall was a small dingy fire extinguisher in its glassy case and above the case was the map of the entire yacht. He wished he had seen this sooner. Time is against him now.

There are move floors below this, Tsuzuki read in his mind. Engine, storage, storage, and two floors of staff and crew. Staff and crew! Zazuri Jay! Of course, he said in his mind. How could he have been so stupid? He had seen Zazuri cart off Hisoka earlier and should have looked for the asshole first! How could he have trusted the sleazy dirtbag? Now focused on what he was looking for, Tsuzuki's eyes scanned the map and located that the entrance to the floor for the staff is right next to the elevator. He sped down the hall, thankful that there were no human obstacles in his path. A plain wooden door labeled "Employees Only" stood quietly next to the emergency stairs—you know, in case there's a fire, don't use the elevator.

Tsuzuki flung open the door, nearly tearing the damn thing off of its hinges. There were stairs; he flew down them in an instant. Stairs are no match for a shinigami! Ho ho! Now there were halls and doors, identical to the floors above. They look too plain for the owner of a grand yacht to stay in. The glowering amethyst eyes slowly scanned each door, ears perked to hear and sounds of disturbances.

_Asato...!_

The shinigami turned around, eyes wide. Hisoka is here somewhere! He quickened his pace down the hallway until it became clear to him that at the end is a turn that led to another hallway and more rooms. Tsuzuki turned his head left and right to see if anything suscpicious would come up, and it did. When he finally turned on the last corner, he discovered oak doors with golden knobs and decorative trims. This MUST be it! Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door down and entered with ofudas clenched in his hands.

"Where ever Hisoka is will always lead you to me, eh, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki gaped at the scene. He could make out Hisoka's sandy hair and the red dress she wore earlier. His anger heightened as he saw a hand placed on the revealing white thigh of Hisoka. The shinigami narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for a battle.

"Muraki."

Gpilot04: Oh no:o

Tsuzuki: Don't touch her!

Hisoka: I'm not a her!

Muraki: You sure look like one. wiggles eyebrows

Hisoka: Ew! Get away :o! smack

Gpilot04: --…Reviews would be nice.

Tsuzuki: If you get reviews, can I bed Hisoka?

Hisoka: WHAT! No way!

Muraki: Yeah! Cuz he's sleeping with me:3 Fufufu

Hisoka: In your dreams!

Muraki: Yeah!

Tsuzuki:  What about my dreams?

Hisokay: vein pop

Gpilot04: Hmmmmm……


End file.
